A Simple Bday Wish
by Kale Bishop
Summary: After the events of the overthrowing of Dr. D. The resistance gladly gave Phineas a surprise bday party. As for his wish, what Phineas wanted was something simple. It was simple, but hard to get. It was hard to get, but never impossible. Only thing left to do is to hope that he doesn't screw up. Fingers crossed! Two-Shot. 2ndD.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note)**

This is just a short story that popped up in my mind. Hope you like it! There will be some updates regarding my plans in the next chapter.

**A Simple Bday Wish (Two-Shot)**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE-!"

Phineas slammed the annoying Doof alarm on his side desk. Things haven't quite returned to their way of norms ever since they removed Dr. D from rule. There were much more problems they had to face such as an evil organization of scientists working under Dr. D's service. Well what could you expect from 5 years of living under the rule of someone cruel? He looked at the other bed, which was already made, and confirmed that Ferb woke up earlier than him.

After fixing his bed, he walked to the calendar that was already printed with plans for him to do. It was mostly filled with "BASK IN HIS GLORY! KNEEL AT HIS FEET! YOU'RE IN FOR SUCH A TREAT! HE'S DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" Regular calendars weren't available yet so they had to deal with that for now. They didn't have the time to make their own because of missions.

"*Sigh*. I wonder when summer would come back." said Phineas to himself. "I guess it's another day of fighting evil."

He got dressed in his usual black combat outfit and he gloomily walked down the stairs to get breakfast until he ended up in a dark living room. Dark living room? But it's morning. Something's suspicious. IT's a good thing he pocketed his tranquilizer before bed last night, in case of emergencies. He put his hand in his pocket and switched it on. He crept to the light switch, weapon at the ready. He counted 1… 2… 3! He flipped the switch.

"FIRE!" yelled Gretchen.

"Whoa!"

On instinct, he rolled to his left, dodging the water balloon. The rest of the Firestorm girls had "weapons" armed with the same thing.

"Whoa! What's going…"

They opened fired before he even got to finish. He hurriedly retreated to the kitchen while letting out some giggles, still confused of what was going on. He hid behind the counters.

"Yo! Dinnerbell. Here!" whispered Buford.

Buford, who also hid behind the counter, gave him some sort of crossbow that fires water balloons.

"Whoa! Buford! What's going…"

"Shhh! You'll blow our cover!"

Suddenly weapons clicked above their heads.

"Surrender! You've got no place to go!" commanded Ginger.

"Hmph! Suckers! NOW!"

Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, and Django pop out of nowhere and barrage the girls with sprays of water and water balloons.

"AAAAHHH! RETREAT! RETREAT!" yelled Gretchen.

"WE'VE GOT THEM ON THE RUN! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" yelled Buford.

Phineas, finally understanding the situation, decided to play along. He grabbed a water balloon and started firing at the girls. He paused at one moment and realized that someone was missing.

"Hey! Where's…"

Before he could even finish, a purple water balloon rolls to him. He curiously looked at it and then… *POP*

"HEY!" he cried.

Meanwhile someone giggled in front of him. "Hey Phineas!"

He caught Isabella who was smirking at him. He smirked back and pounced at her.

"AAAGH! IWWW! YOU'RE WET!"

Isabella happily rolled to her left in order to get on top of Phineas but that only made them wrestle each other towards the living room that's filled with battle cries and toy guns firing while laughing and giggling. At one moment the two stopped with Phineas on top of Isabella. She smirks again and decides to grab her whip from her belt but Phineas only swatted her hand causing her to drop it. They rolled away from the whip.

"Not this time!" he said.

"Hmph! Good!" she flips Phineas above her. She flips and lands softly on Phineas's stomach. She then touches his nose with her's "But not good enough."

Phineas couldn't help but blush. Isabella never really understood why his face turned red a lot of times they had a sparring match but she decided to shrug it off every time it happened. Meanwhile the noise silenced in the living room causing Isabella to look at the crowd. The other kids just looked at them, some confused while others fascinated. The smile on Isabella's face turned into a confused frown.

"What?" she asked.

"PFFT! COOL THEM OFF!" yelled Buford.

They all locked weapons at the both of them.

"*Gasp*. RUN!" she yelled hastily pulling Phineas to his feet and running towards the counter.

They ran for cover and hid but Phineas doesn't seem too comfortable with their situation, seeing as they were both holding hands even until now. She looked at Phineas who turned from pinkish white to a fully Red headed boy. She couldn't help but laugh so hard and roll on the floor after seeing Phineas's priceless face. Phineas just decided to join her with the laughter.

"WE'RE STILL COMIN' TO GET YA!" yelled Buford.

"*Gasp* C'mon! We must take cover in the backyard!" said Isabella.

"But wait! Won't we be exposed there?" asked Phineas.

"Pfft! Don't be silly! C'MON!"

She hastily pulled Phineas to the backyard and then PHineas was met by a wonderful crowd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHINEAS!" yelled the crowd of kids and some teenagers.

Phineas was certainly surprised. "For me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Isabella. "This is all for you."

"*Gasp* Awwwww. Thanks."

"Hehe! Happy Birthday Phineas!" she hugs Phineas by the neck with her right heel popping.

She couldn't help but hug her best friend until she was fully content with her hug. But as soon as she let go, Phineas just collapsed on the grass.

"*GASP!* PHINEAS! PHINEAS?!"

* * *

Phineas is lying down unconsciously on the living room couch.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" scolded Buford.

"Shhhh! You're gonna upset our troop leader!" scolded Gretchen.

"You mean your troop leader!"

"Shhh! Can't you guys keep it down?! He's trying to sleep!" scolded Isabella.

"I guess it was better if we leave the two of you **alone **then." teased Ferb.

"What was **alone** supposed to mean?" she asked irritably.

"*Sigh* Never mind." he replied.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" whispered Django.

They all left the living room quietly. Phineas was able to hear the entire conversation as he returned to consciousness. He had such a peaceful nap that he wanted to sleep some more. He yawned and attempted to take some more sleep but his curiosity got the better of him so he took a peek of what was happening. He was able to get a glimpse of a cute brunette girl in upside down view… reminded him of Isabella. He opened his eyes a little more and… Oh! It is Isabella. Her forehead is on his nose and they're looking at each other directly in the eyes.

"Morning." she greeted sweetly.

"AAAAH!" he yelled.

Phineas quickly sat up while Isabella just giggled at his reaction.

"Awww. Give me a break Isabella!" he said.

"Hmph! Give you a break?!" she smirked "Why don't you give us a break?! We've been planning for this day all week ya know. It was already hard enough to distract you by accompanying me on missions because of your eagerness to do solo."

"Hmph! I could've done solo if you just let me."

"Hmph! Then why couldn't have said no? I would've understood."

He was about to respond but quickly realized that she was right and she giggled. He simply couldn't refuse the offer of being with her on missions.

"Now c'mon! We're gonna be late for your cake!" she said.

He just simply yawned and refused to move.

"Hmph! Oh c'mon you lazy bum! Don't make me tie you up with my whip again and drag you to the kitchen myself." she teased.

"Oh I'm not gonna let you tie me up this time! I'm going to back to sleep."

"Oh c'mon! The cake's waiting for you! I'm gonna tie you up again if you'll sleep." she said.

"Try me. I'll get you this time."

"Oh! Is that a challenge?"

"Hmph! Bring it on!" he said.

_30 seconds later_

"Ya know? I could just sit around here all day."

She's actually sitting down on Phineas who is hogtied with her whip. Phineas on the other hand got used to her winning every time they sparred. In fact he could even recall the exact moves she does to tie him up for about 7 times already. Now is the 8th.

"*Sigh*. You can drag me to the kitchen now." he said dully.

"Awwww. Don't be like that." she said sweetly. "Here! Let me help you." she pulled the rope as hard as she could, making Phineas spin so fast that he could see stars. She stops Phineas from spinning and lets him sit down. She holds up 2 fingers like scissors. "How many fingers do I have?"

"Ummmm…." he said, still dizzy.

"Enk!" she pinches his nose with her two fingers.

"Hehe! Hey! Stop pinching my nose every time you do that!"

"Well I can't help it! It's so cute and squishy!" she said.

That only made Phineas blush and he gladly let her pinch his nose some more, not that it hurts.

"Hey! What am I doing? We'll be late for your cake! C'mon!" she grabs Phineas's hand and pulls him to the kitchen.

**-End of 1****st**** Part-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Bday Wish (Pt2)**

His entire family was there in the kitchen as well as The Resistance and his other friends. They all greeted him "Happy Birthday!" and he blew the candles for his first birthday cake in like 5 years.

After the momentum of fun died down for a while Phineas decided to take a rest back at the couch. Somehow it became his favorite spot for the past 5 years. The others decided to do other stuff in the backyard while the birthday boy rests.

"Enjoying your party?" asked Candace as she entered.

"Yup! I still can't believe that you guys were able to put up all of this for Me." he said, looking happier than usual.

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"I told them to take 5. Who knew that birthday parties could be exhausting? Neither has the day even ended."

Candace was about to leave his brother to rest but she caught his brother smiling so much that he even turned red.

"Hmmm. I know that face."

"What?"

"You sure that's what you want for your birthday?" she asked.

"Again. What?" he asked.

"Oh you know." she nudges her head towards Isabella.

Phineas got the hint and simply chuckled at the idea. "It's impossible. Besides, she only likes me as a friend."

"Oh we'll think of something, somehow."

"Hmph! Good luck with that sis!"

She gave an endearing sound. "C'mon! It's time to unwrap your gifts."

Linda and Lawrence called everyone for the unwrapping of gifts for Phineas. There were times he went shy with all the gifts that he was given, since he was the 1st of them to actually have a birthday in 5 years. He wonders if he'll ever make it up to them. So far he's received a calendar from Candace to replace that dumb one on his room, a paintball blaster from Django, a wrist watch communicator from Baljeet, a really tough football from Buford, a remote controlled camera from Irving, and a tool pocket the size of a wallet and yet very spacious in inventory from Ferb. Although he liked all the gifts from the guys and the other gifts yet to be unraveled from the girls, he still felt that he was missing one more.

"Hey! Where's Isabella?" asked Phineas.

They all looked around the room and Isabella was nowhere in sight. He went to check the backyard and she wasn't there either.

"But she's missing the party." He cried.

"Did anyone see her before she went missing?" asked Candace in a commanding manner.

Most did not respond and some only shook their heads.

"Alright team! Let's make a search party!" ordered Candace.

"Haha! You mean a search birthday party!" said Buford.

Everyone just stared at him in confusion.

"*Sigh*. Buford." said Candace.

"What? Ya guys can't take a joke?" asked Buford.

Thanks to Isabella missing in action, the party was interrupted. Now they are doing a search party or "search birthday party" rather just to find that person. At times like these it's definitely an urgent matter to attend to whenever a resistance member is missing, especially if it's a vital member to the team. They searched for any clues regarding her disappearance but there was no sign of a struggle so far. After that, they decided to search in the common places that Isabella would've gone to. The Firestorm girls decided to search in their safe house/ training facility. Candace decided to search at the headquarters at under the neighborhood. Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet checked central park. Django and Irving checked the Rail transit station. And Phineas? From the looks of things he certainly knew where he was going but the question is why was he going there? Doesn't he know that DEI is a dangerous place? Well yes, yes he does. But he isn't showing any signs of vigilance. He just walks in and accesses the elevator to the top floor.

Isabella just stood there on the balcony enjoying the beautiful view of Doofania, at least it will be reinstated back to the Tri-State Area once Roger Doofenshmirtz rules. At the same time, she's giving a quite depressed sigh of what she regrets. She's holding a whip, a modified whip to be specific, and is thinking whether or not just to throw it over the balcony. Right now her Id and Superego are having a very tight debate about this decision.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" asked Phineas.

She got startled by his voice so she immediately turned to his way. He just stood there with his pale white head, smiling at her. Isabella grasped the whip that she hid behind her back to check if she was able to hide it.

"How'd you find me?" she asked curiously.

"This is our usual spot remember?" he said.

She gets confused at first but then smiles at the thought of remembering the first few times they ever dared to go to this place, especially when they were in a civil war that just ended recently.

"What're you hiding?" he asked.

"Me? Ermmm… Nothing."

"Isabella, show me your hands."

She gives herself a moment of hesitation. Her inner subconscious thoughts are having that debate again. But now it's too late, since she's already shown signs of guilt towards Phineas. She slowly brings the whip to her front and carries it with 2 hands, showing it to Phineas.

"That looks like a nice whip. Did you make it?" he asked.

She nods shamefully.

"Hey! It looks good! Looks like you've learned something from me after all. Hehe!"

She gives an endearing smile for about a few seconds. Then she returns to her guilty self.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"*Sigh*. Well, this is actually…" she bites her lip then exhales "… my gift for you."

"Really?"

She nods guiltily. "Ye-yeah. That's… it!"

"What's wrong? It's a great gift!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I… couldn't get you anything special. I really wanted to give you something that's different from the others but apparently they all gave pretty much the same thing as I'm giving. And… I couldn't think of anything creative either. So… here."

She lends it to Phineas. Phineas takes it gently but then gives a worried look at Isabella.

"I must be the worst best friend ever."

"Hey! Why would you ever think of that?"

"Well… Besides designing weapons for us, you've pretty much given me fun stuff too. That laser gun that changes color of an object or person you tag. That super bouncy ball that we chased around the room. Some actual stuff that I would've had if it wasn't for Doofenshmirtz. And I really really wanted to return that favor. But… all I got you was…" she disgustedly pointed to the whip.

He just stood there and looked at her with concern. But then he looks at his gift and lashes the air to test it if it actually works. He whirls it around Isabella several times but couldn't seem to get what he was trying to do. Isabella finally giggles.

"What cha doin?"

"I'm trying to do that tying trick you always do to me."

"Oh! You mean like this?" she aggressively takes the whip from Phineas and rapidly ties Phineas.

"Yeah yeah! That."

"Hehe! Wait! You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! Why would I be? I mean, it's not like you could even be a good weapon crafter as me."

She looks at him irritably.

"Hey! I'm just kidding! Well, not really."

She smirks and makes a sign that she's about to pull the rope.

"*Sigh*. Look. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to have the most special gift in order to be my bestest friend ever. I mean, you already are."

Her face slowly turns from a smirk to an endearing smile.

"Well…. In the girl category."

"*GASP* WHY YOU!"

She aggressively pulls the whip, spinning Phineas like a top, and grabs him by the arms.

"I like the gift." He said with whirling eyes.

"Oh! From who? You're bestest friend from the girl category?"

"Eh no. From Ferb."

She bites his nose.

"OW! Okay okay you can stop STAHP!"

She lets go of his nose while giggling.

"How does this gift work anyway?" he asked.

"Oh! You see it's not **just** a whip." she tangles Phineas again with the same whip and pushes a button. Immediately he gets harmlessly electrocuted while Isabella is unaffected.

"Shocking." He commented. "I love it!"

"Awww you do?"

"Ehhhhh nnn-yes!"

She quickly pulls him into a bear hug, which makes him turn his face red again.

"Hehe! Ummmm…. Hehe!" he said bashfully.

"Thanks Phineas! I feel a lot better now."

"No problem."

They both stood there enjoying each other's company then Isabella started to head for the elevator. But Phineas just stood there thinking.

"You know? I'm feeling quite lucky today."

Isabella stopped walking and simply chuckled and smirked. She then turns to Phineas.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Good."

They took the time to do a stare down and even exchanged occasional smirks and taunting chuckles. She immediately runs towards Phineas and prepares her arm to launch a punch until Phineas said…

"Whoa! Whoa! Ahehe. A-after the party?"

She relaxes her arm and sighs disappointingly. "Sure."

And they start heading for the elevator.

"By the way, I know it's too late to ask but, what did you want for your birthday?"

She just kept on walking towards the elevator but stops when she notices that Phineas stopped walking. She turns towards Phineas who just stood there red and sweating, looking away from Isabella.

"You okay?" she asked

He didn't respond. Isabella just approached him and snapped her fingers.

"Yo! Earth to Phineas! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! Errmm, actually there is one thing that I wanted… for my birthday."

"Really? What's that?"

"Ahehe!" He scratches his ear nervously. "Well, I wanted to give you something, special…. for being my best friend."

"Wow! A blowout for me?"

"No no! Something more special." his arms are starting to tremble.

"Well then spit it out!"

He was very uncertain to what he was doing anymore. He just stood there smiling like an idiot and Isabella just kept on waiting for him to respond. He's taking the time to process his thoughts if ever he's going to do his next move or not. In the end he just gave in and gave a deep breath.

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, eagerly waiting for that special thing to come.

"_This is it." _He thought.

He closes his eyes too and leans his head forward not very sure as to where he's leaning to. He just hopes that he hits the right spot. About a few seconds of darkness in his eyelids lasted and then suddenly his nose hits something. He opens his eyes and… his nose is touching hers.

"You… wanted to touch my nose with your nose?" she asked, looking at him in a confused way.

He sighs in defeat. "Yeah. That's it."

"Uhhh, what's so special about that?"

"Ahehe! I, don't know."

She just looks at him weirdly then shrugs off the awkwardness they're having.

"C'mon! We still have to celebrate your party remember?"

"Ye-yeah." He said disappointingly.

They both head to the elevator and Isabella does the honor of pushing the button to the ground floor.

_*Sigh*. Maybe someday, I'll be brave enough to give that special thing._

**-End of Two Shot-**

* * *

**Story Updates:**

**Star of Dreams: **That's the title of the Dragon Nest story. It's already been posted since 2 weeks ago are less. I won't be updating it yet because the sequel is whacking my head so much. I'll post part of it below but if you want to read all then visit my profile and click the story.

**For Love: **Chapters 1,2 &3 are actually ready to be published. I'm just looking for the right time to actually publish because once I launch it, I will have to update it or else I'll lose the opportunity to be noticed.

**Take Two with FanFiction (TTFF): **The stats of this story actually suck. In fact, there are some days that I don't get any readers at all. Also, the election might not progress since there was only 1 that got nominated which is iheartphinabella05. Unless no one else gets nominated I might decide to interview her instead as the default winner. I'm still going to debate this with my co writers. But

**For a Friend: **Yes I actually have plans for this story of rewriting it because after reading it I said to myself "I can write better than that." The problem is that I lack time, especially with college. The story won't be changed and neither will I publish it as another story. I will just replace chapters.

**Others: **There are 4 stories (including Star of Dreams) that I have in mind and are incomplete. One of them involves writing it with my friend PhinabellaDirectioner, one is a Perry the Platypus story Action and Suspense, another is a Puss in Boots story. Hopefully you will get to like them.

That's all of my plans. For now my plan is to get a good grade in my college. No I'm not a nerd like Baljeet. I just want my career to be ensured. I'm Kale Bishop BTW! And I'm hoping to post again soon and I also hope to read great stories from you guys.

* * *

**The Star of Dreams:**

_Lagendia. A world forged by, the creation goddess, Altea along with dragon of hope and the dragon of rage. Many years ago life has begun to flourish in this world and as the years passed the world has evolved from little towns to civilizations. Peace and prosperity reigned in this world and when she was satisfied with the world she created, Altea was finally put to rest… forever._

_One day, from the dark abyss of the jealous goddess Vestinel, emerged the dragon from beyond. As the days turned from bright to dark, the dragon has destroyed peace in Lagendia and continuously sought destruction in its path. The twin dragons, alarmed by the sudden chaos, faced their enemy in battle for the hopes of many and to prevent the world from falling into darkness again and again._

_Vestinel pitied the world of her sister as weak and useless as the twin dragons lay under the claws of their enemy, defeated. The dragon from beyond finally had a nest to stay as he continued to bring chaos and destruction in its way. Though defeated, and at the cost of their lives, they gave their power to the Wise and brave Sage. One day, peace will be restored in Lagendia and the people will still enjoy the happiness of living another day. With the powers of Vestinel, the dragon from beyond faced his enemy in battle and with the powers of the twin dragons, the sage fought with for the hopes of all._


End file.
